Welcome to Storybrooke
by frenchtvshowsaddict
Summary: A Storybrook, tout le monde vit une vie paisible, une ère tranquille comme la ville n'en avait jamais connu auparavant mais cela ne dure pas longtemps. En effet Emma reste la Sauveuse et une certaine princesse lui demande de l'aide ce qui mènera tout le monde dans une nouvelle aventure


**Hello ! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit alors me juger pas trop sévèrement sur ce récit.**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une fanfic sur OUAT "à l'ancienne" puisque je ne suis pas très fans de la nouvelle et dernière saison. L'ancien OUAT ma manque vraiment. Dans cette fic vous découvrirez du Swan Queen amicale comme j'aurais rêvé et le retour de Outlaw Queen mais aussi l'arrivée d'un personnage de Disney.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise n'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis !**

 **DISCLAMIER: je ne possède rien de cette série si ce n'est mon imagination**

* * *

STORYBROOKE DE NOS JOURS

Un sifflement aiguë et répétitif réveilla Regina Hood-Mills maire de Storybrook. Elle ouvrit lourdement les paupières et frappa brutalement son réveil qui affichait 6h20. Pendant quelques minutes elle resta immobile sur son lit, émergeant difficilement, combattant de toutes ces forces l'envie de retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Avec le peu de motivation qu'elle avait, elle finit par se redresser tout en passant ses mains sur son visage. Maintenant qu'elle était un minimum réveiller, elle tourna sa tête vers l'autre côté de son lit : il était vide.

-Cet homme va finir par me divorcer et épouser son arc, marmonna-t-elle.

Regina avait pris l'habitude, malgré elle, que son mari passe de longues heures de la journée à chasser en forêt dès l'aube.

Après s'être douchée puis habillée d'un tailleur féminin élégant, elle se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses chambres de sa vaste demeure, ouvrit doucement la porte et en entra sans faire de bruits brusques.

-Rolland…Rolland…. Aller debout mon chou. Il faut aller à l'école. Chuchota –t-elle.

Le garçonnet ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'étira bruyamment. Regina craqua, comme chaque matin, et ne pu s'empêcher de s'abaisser à la hauteur de son lit pour le couver de baisers maternelles et de câlins. Rolland en profita pour s'accrocher à son cou, et elle finit par se relever.

-Mon chou, tu va bientôt devenir un grand garçon, je ne pourrais pas te porter à la salle de bain tout les matins d'accord ?

En guise de réponse, il serra son étreinte autour de son cou comme pour lui dire qu'ii préfère ne pas penser au jour où cela se produira. Après une rapide toilette, la belle-mère et son beau-fils sortirent et croisèrent Henry prêt, sortant de sa chambre.

-Bonjour 'Man , dit-il en embrassant sa mère sur la joue. Salut Rolland !

-Bonjour chéri. Tiens s'il te plait est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper d'habiller Rolland ? Je vais vous préparer le petit déj' .

-Pas de soucis je m'en charge.

-Merci mon grand.

-Rob n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

-Non il est parti à la chasse tôt ce matin.

-C'était pas toi qu'il devait épouser 'Man, mais son arc et ses flèches, plaisanta l'adolescent avant de tourner les talons avec vers la chambre de son demi-frère.

Regina sourit, Henry n'était, certes, pas son sang mais il était clairement son fils en d'autre points.

* * *

L'ancienne « Evil Queen » arriva devant l'école maternelle de Storybroole. Elle descendit de son véhicule et fit sortir le petit garçon en lui prenant la main, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la grille. Comme d'habitude elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour les dernières recommandations du matin.

-Aller bonne journée, amuse-toi et ne fais pas de bêtises hein, sourit-elle sachant que Rolland était l'enfant le plus calme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

-Promis.

Elle le prit pour un ultime câlin, un ultime baiser sur la joue.

-Je t'aime mon ange, à ce soir, dit-elle en se relevant.

-Je t'aime aussi Maman, lui répondit-il avant de courir vers ses amis qui l'attendaient dans la cour.

« Maman » se répéta-t-elle, voilà deux ans qu'il la connaissait, six mois qu'elle était mariée à son père et jamais auparavant il ne l'avait appelé comme ça. Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Regina…Regina…REGINA !

La concernée finit par se retourner. Mary-Margaret se tenait devant elle, le regard inquiet.

-Ah ! Mary-Margaret, bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant pour une bise.

-Plutôt bien. En tout cas mieux que toi je pense… Est-ce que ça va Regina… ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…

\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que…

Elle fût interrompue par son téléphone qui se mit à vibrer. Regardant son écran elle fut soudainement prise de panique. En effet le portable affichait :

« Killian : Bloody hell Regina où es-tu ? J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié le conseil municipal ? ».

-OH MON DIEU, cria-t-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda son ex belle-fille.

-Je suis en retard au boulot. On se revoit bientôt Snow, bisous ! Hurla-t-elle depuis le trottoir avant de monter dans sa voiture et partir en trombe.

* * *

-Voilà, je pense qu'on a fait le tour pour aujourd'hui. Merci à tous d'avoir été présents, on se retrouve le mois prochain pour la prochaine réunion.

Toutes les personnes autour de la table se relevèrent en discutant entre eux avant de prendre la direction de la sortie de la salle de réunion jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Killian Jones dans la pièce avec Regina. Cet entretien avait lieu chaque début de mois : tout les représentants de tout les secteurs professionnel de la ville étaient présents Leroy représentant les ouvriers de la mine, Blue les sœurs de la paroisse, Dr Whale le service hospitalier, Granny les commerçants, Belle les libraires, Gepetto les artisanats, Ashley les professeurs et autres. Certains d'entre eux avait gardés leur nom et d'autres avaient choisis de se faire appeler par leur noms du « Monde sans magie ».

-C'était une réunion productive, dit Kilian s'asseyant à la droite de la maire.

-C'est vrai qu'on a bien avancé, ces réunions commencent sérieusement à porter leurs fruits. C'était une bonne idée, affirma-t-elle tout sourire ravie de cette initiative.

-Oui même si t'étais en retard et plutôt ailleurs durant la réunion, remarqua le pirate. Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va Regina ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et sourit. Qui aurait dit il y'a quelques années que le pirate à l'eye-linner se préoccuperait de Regina Mills, l'ancienne reine qui effrayait tout les royaumes ? Beaucoup de choses avaient bien changées depuis.

-Je vais bien Killian, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je sais que ta confidente est ma femme mais oublie pas que si tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit je suis là.

-Je sais, dit-elle sincèrement. Tant qu'on est dans le blabla je voulais te dire : tu es prêt à prendre le badge ? Quand vas-tu te décidé à entrer officiellement dans la police de Storybrooke ?

Il se leva et souffla : voilà maintenant un mois que Regina et Emma lui répétaient cela. Tout les habitants de la ville s'étaient trouvés un métier qui leur plaisait mais Killian Jones continuait de traîner dans les rues de Storybrooke en aidant un peu tout le monde un peu partout. Il était exaspéré que ses concitoyens lui conseillent à chaque fois un corps de métier différent, chacun se permettait de lui donner son avis.

-Sérieux Regina ? On y revient ? Il s'avança vers la sortie mais elle lui attrapa le bras.

-Mais regarde aujourd'hui tu étais représentant du service de police sans en être vraiment un. Ta femme est le shériff, ton beau-père est le député suppléant, ils ont besoin de toi tu serais parfait pour ça…. Ecoutes, si ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu veux, tu peux toujours venir travailler avec moi à la mairie : je te trouverais un poste sans problème. Mais ne reste pas à roder sans but dans la rue, on est sur terre pas sur la mer, pirate.

L'homme regarda en l'air puis détourna son regard vers la meilleure amie de sa femme, elle ne voulait que son bien c'était évident.

-D'accord….j'y réfléchirais….Promis.

-Bien.

-Aller bonne journée.

-A toi aussi, lui sourit-elle en lui caressant amicalement le bras.

Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers son bureau, récupéra son téléphone posé près de son panier à pomme qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de garder : un message.

« Em' : Hey ! On mange ensemble ce midi ? »

Regina sourit, elle adorait ses moments avec Emma qui était devenu sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, presque sa sœur. Ça aussi : qui l'aurait cru ? Elle tapota sur son écran :

« Avec plaisir ! »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps :

« Cool ! J'ai quelque chose à te raconter …On se dit midi et quart chez Granny's ? »

La brune sourit face à son écran : son amie avait toujours quelque chose à raconter.

« J'ai aussi quelque chose à te raconter Parfait ! A toute ».

Elle posa son cellulaire qui affichait 10h45, elle avait suffisamment le temps de refaire au propre le rapport de la réunion.

* * *

Emma Swan était assise à une table du « dinner » Granny's attendant patiemment sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière finit par arriver un peu essoufflée, salua la patronne du restaurent à l'entrée et s'approcha tout sourire de la blonde qu'elle salua d'une bise puis s'assit sur la banquette d'en face.

-Salut, désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passé au bureau, dit Regina se débarrassant de son trench.

-Overbookée Mme le maire ? Plaisanta la Sauveuse.

-Oui mais jamais assez pour un bon déjeuner avec toi, répondit sincèrement l'ancienne Méchante Reine.

A ce moment apparut Ruby dans sa tenue de travail, un calepin et un stylo à la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à notre duo d'héroïnes ?

Emma et Regina se regardèrent en souriant avant de retourner leur attention sur la serveuse. Depuis qu'elles étaient devenues très proche, leurs concitoyens s'étaient amusés à donner des surnoms à leur duo. Cela allait de « duo d'héroïnes », passant par « Remma » jusqu'au plus rependu « Swan Queen ». Les deux femmes étaient fascinées par la façon dont la moindre chose à Storybrooke pouvait devenir source de débats, de conversation et elles le savaient : leur amitié avait été le sujet de conversation favori de la ville un long moment.

-Je vais prendre un maxi burger et un Coca, commanda la mère biologique d'Henry Mills.

-Un plat du jour et un Coca aussi pour moi s'il te plaît, demanda la maire.

-C'est noté ! Je vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes, annonça la louve avant de prendre la direction des cuisines.

La brune se tourna alors vers son amie et la regarda longuement en haussant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? demanda Emma après quelques secondes.

-Un maxi burger ? Tu sais à quoi cela ressemble ?...

-J'ai très faim ! Retoqua-t-elle.

En face d'elle Regina rit de bon cœur : d'habitude c'est elle qui est très gourmande.

-Bon, repris Emma, tu avais quelque chose à me dire…

-Tu avais aussi quelque chose à me raconter. Commence, moi ça peut attendre.

-Gina, je te connais bien, depuis que tu es entré tu as envie de me parler, raconte-moi : je t'écoute.

Elles se regardèrent un rictus au bout des lèvres : c'est fou comme elles se connaissent trop bien, chacune réussissait à lire dans le regard de l'autre.

-D'accord, dit-elle en prenant une profonde respiration. Ce matin Rolland m'a appelé « Maman » quand je l'ai déposée à l'école.

La fille Charming sourit et prit la main de Regina :

-Mais c'est génial ! C'était prévisible, il vit avec toi depuis quasi deux ans maintenant ça devait arriver. C'est une bonne chose hein ?

-Absolument, lui répondit la brune à voix basse.

-Ok…. J'aurais pensé que ça te rendrais plus heureuse…Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Bien sûre que je suis ravie. C'est juste que…

Elle fût interrompue par leurs commandes que la serveuse rousse posa à leur table.

-Un maxi burger et un Cola pour Mme Jones, dit-elle en posant le plat face à Emma. Et un plat du jour et un Cola pour Sa Majesté, hop. Et voilà bon appétit mesdames !

-Merci Ruby, dirent les amies dans une même voix.

Cette dernière s'en alla vers la table où s'installaient Aurore, son mari et leur fils qui venaient d'entrer pour prendre leur commande. Regina regarda l'assiette de son amie avec attention.

-Sérieusement Em ', cette assiette fait deux fois ma tête.

La Sauveuse réagit immédiatement :

\- Ne me juges pas, j'ai un gros appétit…en ce moment…. Et ne change pas de sujet. Tu disais ? Tu es heureuse que Rolland te considère comme sa mère mais…. ?

L'ancienne Evil Queen pris sa fourchette et son couteau, coupa son steak puis avala un morceau avant de reprendre ce qu'elle disait quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je ne suis pas sa mère…enfin pas vraiment. Je ne m'occupe de lui que depuis quelques temps. Imagine si sa mère revient et qu'elle me l'enlève, ce qui serait totalement son droit…

A cette dernière phrase, son amie qui lui faisait face faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers. Elle but une longue gorgée d'eau avant de répondre :

-Marianne est revenu d'entre les morts ?

-Non, répondit Regina. Mais on est à Storybrooke, tout est possible, toi et moi on sait ça mieux que quiconque.

-Gina, arrêtes de penser au pire. Ça n'arrivera pas, Marianne est décédée il y'a longtemps, quand Rolland n'était qu'un nourrisson, il ne l'a jamais vraiment connu. Tu es sa figure maternelle, tu es sa « maman ». C'est un enfant, s'il le dit c'est qu'il le pense. Ce bonhomme a besoin d'une mère, il a besoin de toi.

La maire de la ville mangea ce qui était sur sa fourchette, bût de sa boisson et sourit à la blonde, cette dernière la regarda longuement.

-J'ai raison et tu le sais, tu es en train de te dire « Emma a raison, comme toujours ».

-Tu rigoles ? Tu n'as pas TOUJOURS raison. Mais c'est vrai que cette fois tu n'as pas tord, rigola-t-elle.

-Merci !

Elles rirent de bon cœur, avant de continuer leur repas en déviant sur le sujet de Kilian et sa conversation qu'il avait eu le matin même avec Regina.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas toi ce matin à la réunion ? Pourquoi envoyer Kilian à ta place ? Demanda-t-elle.

La Sauveuse leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice, un rictus au coin des lèvres, les joues rougit, ce que son amie ne comprenait pas. S'en suivit un silence durant lequel l'une essayait de déchiffrer les pensées de l'autre.

-Swan ?

-J'ai envoyé mon pirate à ma place parce que j'étais…un peu malade ce matin….

-OK…rien de grave ? Tu vas mieux ?

-Je vais bien, très bien même…mais je risque d'être nauséeuse encore d'autres matins, répondit tout sourire la femme du pirate.

Sa meilleure amie posa le verre qu'elle tenait, ouvrit grand ses yeux, mit sa main gauche devant sa bouche et dit :

-Oh….mon…Dieu….Em', tu es…. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer elle voulait hurler et pleurer tout en même temps.

-Je suis enceinte, finit la concernée les larmes aux yeux.

-OH MON DIEU EMMA ! s'écria Regina.

Elle se leva, fit le tour de la table et prit son amie dans ses bras tout en pleurant toute l'eau de son corps, ce qui fit rire la future maman.

-Reg' ma belle, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, répondit-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle finit par se calmer, embrassa son amie sur la joue avant de retourner à sa place, essuya ses larmes tout en riant avec Emma.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi… Et pour guy-linner aussi, plaisanta-elle.

-Merci Regina. Évidement, tu seras la marraine et tu choisiras son prénom.

Toute deux finirent ce repas partagé en s'imaginant comment sera le nouveau de la famille puis elles payèrent Granny, la remercièrent avant de sortir du restaurant. Le duo arriva sur le trottoir où leurs voitures respectives étaient garées.

-Sincèrement je suis ravie pour toi et ton mari, vous allez être de merveilleux parents.

-Et toi une merveilleuse tata, affirma Emma en prenant la main de sa confidente.

-Je bichonnerai cet enfant, répondit-elle.

-Emma ? Emma Swan ?

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre. Devant eux, se tenait une jeune adolescente : la peau matte, les cheveux longs noirs ondulés et épais, les yeux en amandes, une couronne de fleurs sur la tête et une tenue traditionnelle polynésienne. Elle était très jolie et semblant complètement en détresse, désorientée. Emma finit par réagir :

-Oui c'est moi.

-Je suis Vaiana de Moto Nui et j'ai besoin de votre aide Sauveuse…

-Dites-moi que c'est une blague, chuchota Regina pour elle-même.


End file.
